BoJack the Feminist
BoJack the Feminist is the fourth episode of Season 5 of BoJack Horseman. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis When Princess Carolyn casts a disgraced celeb in Philbert, BoJack inadvertently takes a stand. Mr. Peanutbutter tries to toughen up his image. Plot Flip McVicker tries to think of someone to cast as Philbert's partner. Princess Carolyn suggests Vance Waggoner. Princess Carolyn has dinner with Vance. She tells him about Philbert and he agrees to star in it. Stefani Stilton tells Diane Nguyen to go to the award show where Vance is winning an award. She's surprised when she learns that Vance is going to be BoJack's partner. Mr. Peanutbutter is hosting the red carpet. Princess Carolyn comes along and Mr. Peanutbutter asks her about the reboot of a movie. Princess Carolyn tells him that he isn't tough enough for the role. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he's going to show them how tough he can be. BoJack, Diane, and Princess Carolyn sit at a table at the show. Diane asks Princess Carolyn if she hires Vance what kind of message does this send. BoJack grabs a cheese from a passing waiter. He sniffs it and makes a disgusted face. They catch it on camera and the news says that BoJack refused to forgive Vance at the Forgvies. Vance is upset because the whole point of the award was for people to stop talking about his past and now everyone is talking about his past. Vance blames BoJack but BoJack says that they should've had better cheese at the award show. Princess Caroyln says that they're going to handle this. BoJack will go on tv and clean up this mess. BoJack reluctantly agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Todd that Hollywood producers don't think he's tough enough. He asks Todd to teach him how to be tough. BoJack goes on the show "The Squawk." Things don't go as planned. BoJack ends up making a stand against Vance. This pisses Princess Carolyn off. BoJack wonders if he's always been a male feminist. Princess Carolyn calls Vance but Vance tells her that he isn't going to do the show anymore. When other producers found out he got that offer, more offers started pouring in. Princess Carolyn hangs up with Vance and tells BoJack that he was right to take a stand. That they're going to take Vance down. Princess Carolyn brings Diane and BoJack together in her office. She tells them that she brought them together because with Diane's feminist brain and BoJack's face they can actually say things that people will listen to. Mr. Peanutbutter realizes that they need video evidence of him being tough. He approaches a rhino smoking a cigarette and tries to get in his face. Unfortunately, the rhino doesn't respond like Mr. Peanutbutter wanted him two. Instead of getting mad at Mr. Peanutbutter, the rhino thanked him for helping him stop smoking. Diane tries to teach BoJack about the media cycle. Diane leaves and goes to her car. Inside waiting for her is Ana Spanakopita who wants them to stop harassing Vance because he's her client. BoJack is on MSNBSea when he learns that Vance came out as a feminist. Vance also blamed BoJack's new show for being anti-feminist. Todd takes Mr. Peanutbutter to the baddest bar in Hollywood. There is paparazzi waiting outside. Mr. Peanutbutter tries to be tough with them but actually cures them of their ailments. BoJack and Diane are at Diane's apartment looking over the scripts. BoJack asks how they can prove that those scripts aren't sexist. Diane says that what Lance said is true. BoJack tries to get her to help him come up with a way to make him look like a hero again but Diane is frustrated. She tells him that this conversation is over and that he can say whatever he wants. BoJack is on Deep Dive. BoJack tries to explain how the audience isn't supposed to like Philbert. He realizes that what the show is doing is normalizing Philbert's behaviour. BoJack leaves and goes to Dianes. He asks her to come work with Flip on the show to make it something that they can all be proud of. BoJack tells her that this is her chance to change society for the better. Diane says that nothing she does changes anything. BoJack says that she changed him. Mr. Peanutbutter goes into the bar. He tries to be tough again but it just doesn't work out. Instead he gets cheered for keeping them informed. Flip and Princess Carolyn try to think of an actor to be BoJack's partner. Mr. Peanutbutter calls Princess Carolyn and she decides that he might be good for the role. Diane arrives onset but is told to just sit in Flips office and to collect her paycheck. That she isn't needed to anything else. Diane goes out to her car and Ana is waiting for her again. Ana tells her that she was right about Vance. She also shares with her a recording of BoJack recounting his story about Penny Carson in New Mexico. Intro Differences * Gina now appears in BoJack's house, first standing in the living room, then eating an apple in the kitchen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5